ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Kingdom Hearts: Marvel (Daredevil)
About These are Issues that tie Into Kingdom Hearts: Marvel. Summary - Aqua Max and P.J. are woken up by Nurse Claire Temple at Father Lantom's church after being in, what he calls, a two year coma. - Aqua, Max and P.J. suffer from amnesia which complicates Yensid's test. - Ben Urich claims to know Aqua and states that they work for him as news reporters - Matt Murdock (Daredevil) senses the light in Aqua and her friends and asks them to be his eyes. - The Kingpin is manufacturing drugs that can help people control the mysterious soldiers, customers including Daniel Whitehall, Robert Gonzales and Ulysses Klau. Issues '- Issue 105: All Hail the King' Playable Character: Aqua Assistant Characters: Max, P.J. Boss: Jackson Norris & Scorpion Mysterious Soldier Aqua, Max and P.J. wake up In a cathedral at Hell's kitchen, as both Father Lantom and a nurse named Claire Temple claimed that they were In that church for two years In a coma after the battle of New York. They dont remember who they are or why they are here, but they recieve a visitor named Ben Urich who claims to know who they are and that they work for him as news reporters. Their first assignment: get an Interview with Trevor Slattery, the man who posed as The Mandarin. They clash with Jackson Norris who posses as a documentary director to assasinate Trevor, thanks tonthe powers of Mysterious Soldiers given by "the Kingpin." '- Issue 106: Into the Ring' Playable Character: Aqua Assistant Characters: Max, P.J., Daredevil Boss: Turk Barrett/Assassin & Guard Dog Mysterious Soldier '- Issue 107: Cut Man' Playable Character: Aqua Assistant Characters: Max, P.J., Daredevil Boss: Guard Dog Mysterious Soldier '- Issue 108: Rabbit In a Snow Storm' Playable Character: Aqua Assistant Characters: Max, P.J., Daredevil Boss: John Healy & Jaguar Mysterious Soldier '- Issue 109: In the Blood' Playable Character: Aqua Assistant Characters: Max, P.J., Daredevil Boss: Vladmir's leutienant '- Issue 110: World on fire' Playable Character: Aqua Assistant Characters: Max, P.J., Daredevil Boss: Detective Blake '- Issue 111: Condemned' Playable Character: Aqua Assistant Characters: Max, P.J., Daredevil '- Issue 112: Stick' Playable Character: Aqua Assistant Characters: Max, P.J., Daredevil '- Issue 113: Shadow in the Glass' Playable Character: Aqua Assistant Characters: Max, P.J., Daredevil '- Issue 114: Speak of the Devil' Playable Character: Aqua Assistant Characters: Max, P.J., Daredevil '- Issue 115: Nelson vs. Murdock' Playable Character: Aqua Assistant Characters: Max, P.J., Daredevil '- Issue 116: the Path of the Righteous' Playable Character: Aqua Assistant Characters: Max, P.J., Daredevil '- Issue 117: The Ones that We Leave Behind' Playable Character: Aqua Assistant Characters: Max, P.J., Daredevil '- Issue 118: Daredevil' Playable Character: Aqua Assistant Characters: Max, P.J., Daredevil Quotes Max: I can't believe he is blind, yet, he fights with such focus Aqua: He uses his heart. It becomes his sight. P.J.: Plus, he has an awesome costume. ''- Max, Aqua and P.J. after being saved by Daredevil in the Defenders issue.''